The Pit
by Calsifer
Summary: In the towns of New York a 12 year old girl is playing hide and seek with her friend Riley. While looking for him, she stumbles upon a secret pit. A pit not ment to be found. Tamora Pierce characters don't come in until the second chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Just so everyone knows, I did make up many of these characters; Desiree and Riley, but I didn't make up any of the Tamora Pierce characters in the later chapters. I don't own Kel or anyother TP character! Some of the details in this story are actually from her books, but the plot line and ideas are my own.

I just wanted to say thanks to Katie my sister for editing my story. I couldn't have had good grammer without her!

98….99….100… "Ready or not here I come!"

Desiree uncovered her eyes and started down the alley. No matter how many seconds she counted, Des always found her friend within ten minutes of searching. Throughout the city, endless possibilities lurked fora personto hide, and Des knew every single one of them.

Riley, one of Desiree's friends, had just gotten into adumpster thinking Desireewouldn't look in this smelly place for the him; the trash bin smelled of moldy lasagna and old milk. The thought of how long these food items had been in the dumpster made Riley gag.

"Hurry up and find me Des," Ri choked out.Oblivious to Riley's demand, she continued down the dark alley.

It had been eight minutes and Des had yet to find her friend. Just as she was about to take a rest, she spotted a dumpster at the end of the alley.

"HA! My reputation precedes me," Des shouted as she ran to the smelly bin. Chuckling, she lifted the lid finding the opposite of what she had expected: Nothing! Absolutely nothing and no one could be seen. Confused, she closed the lid and sat down. 'Where couldRiley be?' Des thought. **THUMP**

Desiree jumped up and twirledin the direction of the sound. Surely something was hidden that didn't want to be found. **THUMP!** She heard it again, but this time it sounded louder.

"Who's there?" Desiree called out smiling. She knew that she had found someone which would mean she could go and hide. Walking all the way to the wall, she stopped. She stood there for a moment, and decided she was being silly.

"I'm going crazy!" Desiree mumbled to herself.

**THUMP!**

The sound came right from under her. Quickly she looked to the ground to find a line in the dirt. 'DIRT? In an alley way? Weird.'

Dropping to the ground, Des traced the line with her finger. While tracing the line, dirt started falling through. It had to be a crack! Taking her hand, she made sweeping motions until she had uncovered the entire area, which was not big at all.

Sticking out of the ground was a handle. No,not a handle, adoor knob. Slowly, Desiree put her ear to the ground and knocked twice. Just as she thought. It was hollow.

Desiree backed up to the point where the knocking wasn't hollow. Slowly, she put her hand on the door knob and lifted.

CREAK…………

The hinges were in need of a good oil. The door, no more then the size of a kitchen tile was propped back gently against the alley wall. There were no lights in the deep pit making it impossible for Desiree to see anything.

Not knowing anything about the pit, Desiree put her hands on the ledge and slowly lowered herself down. Her feet dangled in mid air, not touching anything.

"Oh my gosh! This is so cool."

Desiree didn't know whether to let go or to keep holding on. Finally she decided. All at once her fingers came off the ledge. Not knowing whether she would ever be able to get back out of the pit, she fell.


	2. Chapter 2

Keledry of Mindellen woke up with a start. Breathing heavily she looked around the dark room. It had been a year since Kel came to the castle training to be a knight, and still the doubt that Lord Wyldon would change his mind and send her home came as a fright. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kel got out of bed. Every morning to improve her glaive skills and to strengthen her arms, Kel would do her practice dance.

Throughout her practice, she kept having weird feelings of needing to be somewhere else. Not knowing what her strange feelings were, she kept doing her dance. After being done with her dance, Kel got ready to go to breakfast. Going out of her room, she closed the door and locked it with her magic key.

When she turned around, she noticed the empty hallways.

"HMMMM." Kel said. "I wonder where everyone is." Everything this morning seemed to be going weirdly, and Kel didn't like it.

Far down the hall, Kel say a figure. Ducking behind the corner, Kel watched the page approach. Seeing that it was only Neal, she jumped out from behind the corner, and waded over to Neal.

"Neal!" Kel greeted with a smile. Taken by surprise, Neal jumped back. When he turned, pale faced, and spotted Kel, he too smiled.

"What are you doing here Kel? It's really early. Shouldn't you still be in bed?" Kel looked around then stared back at Neal giving a sigh of relief.

"So that's why no one is out yet!" Shaking her head Kel continued. "I knew something was wrong! This morning I woke up even earlier then I normally do." Looking at Neal, Kel sighed.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. This morning I woke up feeling something was wrong. It was even hard for me to concentrate on my practice dance." Neal looked at her for a moment then closed his eyes.

"Hmmm. Did you have any weird dreams or visions that could have somehow effected the way you feel?" Kel thought for a moment then sighed.

"I might have, but I don't remember." Smiling, Kel looked at Neal. "Lets just forget about my situation. What were you doing up so early?" The smile slowly faded from Kel's face.

"Oh… I was just… You know…"

"NEAL," Shouted Kel. Tell me what you were doing? You better not have been getting into trouble. It's only the first day of the second year. Seriously." Kel tapped her foot.

"How come you always guess what people are doing? And," Neal stated in a very proper tone, " It wasn't exactly getting into trouble, it was just doing things I'm not supposed to do." Kel remained calm.

"Ok. So you caught me. I just went down to get in some reading before all our practicing started. When I got there, I Saw Jorren and wondered what he was doing there. So, well, I went and asked him." Kel looked at Neal as though he wasn't telling her everything.

"AND?", Kel asked. Neal tilted his head.

"And… Well, this might sound weird, but I think something scared him." Neal remembered exactly how Jorren's face looked. "I'll never forget that face!"

Kel and Neal were both silent for a moment. Neal smiled while looking at Kel. She looked as though she were sleeping in place with her eyes open! Neal waved his hands in front of her. Blinking, Kel laughed.

"Sorry. I was just thinking." Pausing for a moment, she changed what she was about to say. "I was thinking how You, Nealen of Queenscove who wont even eat vegetables, could scare the almighty Jorren." Laughing, they both went down to wait at the mess hall.


End file.
